Unlikely Conversation
by Sami Marie
Summary: A couple of days after Lulu tells her mom what happened to Logan, Laura has Nikolas take her to see Johnny. ONESHOT Review Please!


Unlikely Conversation

Unlikely Conversation

By: Sami Marie

A/N: So even though I'm still not sure about this whole Laura waking up once again thing. I must admit it did spark something creative inside me. This is a scene I'd really love to see, but I know it will probably never happen anywhere except in my imagination.

Summary: Takes place a couple of days after Lulu tells Laura about what happened to Logan. What would happen if Laura went to see Johnny? What if that's when both Nikolas and Lucky learn the truth about who killed Logan?

Nikolas didn't know why he was doing this. However his mother had woken up three days ago and had insisted that he take her to see Johnny today. Nikolas gave in after a bit of gentle pleading from not only because he was happy to have her back but out of curiosity as well.

So that's where they were headed to right now.

"Mom you really are awake," Lucky exclaimed as his brother Nikolas walked into the police station with his mother. He hadn't really believed it, but here she was standing in front of him.

""Yes my darling boy," Laura greeted as she wrapped her arms around Lucky. "Now do me a favor and go get this Johnny boy."

Lucky looked over at Nikolas and asked, "Why does she want to see him?"

"I don't know," Nikolas mouthed back in response, "But kept insisting I bring her over here to see him.

Lucky nodded as he went off to fetch the man he blamed for his sister's breakdown.

Johnny, thinking he'd had his last visitor for the day, was sitting in his cell wondering how Lulu was doing when he heard a familiar voice say, "Zacharra you must be popular."

Glaring up at Lulu's brother he followed him out of his cell wondering, _Just who in the hell wanted to talk to him now._

When entered the interrogation room once again with Lucky he recognized Nikolas right away; however he was clueless to whom the older woman next to him was.

"Hello, Johnny is it?" Laura said to the tired yet handsome young man before her. She waited for his nod before continuing, "I'm Laura, Lulu's mom."

"You're awake?" Johnny practically stammered in response, "I thought… Lulu said…"

"Yeah well I guess she sensed that Lulu needed her," Nikolas interjected.

"That's good," Johnny said with a nod because he was certain that Lulu did in fact need her mom more than ever right now. That still didn't explain why she was here, why they were all here and not with Lulu, "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you," Laura answered softly as she reached across the table and put her hand on top of his. "I wanted to meet the man who's sacrificing himself for my daughter."

"What are you talking about," Johnny said as he instinctively pulled his hand back.

"Johnny you don't have to lie anymore, Lulu told me everything. She told me she's the one that killed Logan," Laura replied.

"What?" Both Nikolas and Lucky exclaimed at the same time.

"That's right boys," Laura said without missing a beat, "This young man here loves your sister so much he's willing to go to jail for her."

A silence hung over the room as what Laura had just said sank in to her sons sitting beside her.

It was Nikolas who broke the silence after a couple of minutes by asking, "So that's why you don't want Lulu to testify isn't it?"

Johnny nodded, "Baldwin will break her and she'll be gone for ever if you let my dad's lawyers put her on the stand."

"Thank you," Laura said as she reached across the table and took his hand once again.

This time Johnny let her before he asked, "For what?"

"For trying to protect Lulu, that's what you do when you love someone you protect them no matter what it may cost you." Laura answered.

Johnny nodded and mustered up as much of a smile as he could, "Do me a favor will you? Tell her I love her."

Laura nodded before leaving the room with both of her sons. Once they were outside the interrogation room. Laura turned to her sons and said, "He's helping her now you two have to help him."


End file.
